It's a Hard Life
by Miles Edgeworth
Summary: Raven loves Robin so... how is she going to get him to see that, when he's dating Starfire?


**I don't want my freedom, there's no reason for living with a broken heart.**

_Disclaimer:_

_Kids, I think it's time for The Talk. That is, I mean, what I'm trying to say is… I don't own this stuff, to be honest neither does your mother…_

_You see… I'm…borrowing the Teen Titans. There, I said it. I hope you can forgive me._

_Anyway, Queen is mentioned again, as is one of my all-time favorite Bee Gees songs… Also, there's an appearance of a planet based on another Bee Gees song called "Edge of the Universe"._

_Enjoy, kiddies._

_Quick Author's Note: I'd like it if Shadowesque could find it in his schedule to e-mail me. You review so many of my works and yet I can never actually answer them. Also, I'm on the look out for beta-readers for The Prophet's Song, so if anyone wants to find any great Iain-isms, like going to powder your now, enlist today!_

_It's a Hard Life_

FOREWORD

How to begin a story about love? To speak of Love and Lost Love would seem wise, but it can so easily be related in context, and much more effectively, or a simile, describing the virtues of the main heroine so that we can reveal a flaw within the character which is so much more powerful when the reader finds it themselves. This is not a tale of star-crossed love, though it is hidden within these pages. This is not a story of finding you are trapped within a crushing love, though that is told here within.

This is the story of the evil lover, the one stories vilify and toss to the side at the first instance. We never cry for these lovers, for they are seemingly the enemy. They are the obstacles, the antagonist, and we root for their overthrow. But what about them? Is their love so selfish by their own fault? How can this be, for we are talking about a story of Love! Love is a great and wondrous thing, how then can it be so evil that this evil lover, as their name implies, loves? It is so easy to overlook this.

This is not a sequel to "The Great Pretender", nor is it a lost chapter. Rather, this is a companion to it. It tells a different story, and it is told from a radically different perspective.

Where does a story truly begin? Certainly it's easy to say "Once Upon a Time", but what does that mean? Certainly it happened only once, or has it happened a hundred times, like Romeo and Juliet which repeats itself a hundred times onto itself. Surely, the passage of time is real! We age, and we die, but does the soul survive? A beginning implies questions, because the beginning is merely the mist that the story is told through. Once again we ask: where does a story truly begin?

The answer is simple. Once upon a time.

---------------------------------------------------

3 DAYS – The Kiss of the Spider Woman

Or

Why Can't You Love Me or Die?

Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess. She traveled across the stars to a tiny planet called Earth. The planet was a diseased and dying kind, filled with villainy and hatred. However, her powers burnt bright like a beacon of hope in that darkness when she combined with her teammates. Her name was Starfire, and she was a member of the Teen Titans, a fighting force that combated the forces of darkness at every point.

She wasn't currently fighting evil. There was no wile, therefore, nothing to thwart. She was currently joyfully seeking out Raven. Raven was the embodiment of darkness on the team, which every good team should have, and yet Starfire felt she and Raven got along famously. They sometimes proceeded with a strange Earth custom that Starfire found only vaguely entertaining alone, 'Hanging Out'. "Raven?" the dark sorceress was meditating in the quiet expanses of the living room. No one else was around, such a pity,

"What." Raven did not sound particularly pleased, "Can't you tell that I'm busy, Starfire?"

"Yes, I can see that now, Raven. I am sorry for disturbing you but I wonder if you would consider doing the 'Hanging Out' with me when you are finished?"

"I don't know," Raven said, "I may consider,"

"Oh, thank you!" Starfire exclaimed. Raven looked more and more irritated at her,

"Could you bother Robin or something in the meantime?"

"Um, I suppose?" Starfire sighed. She floated off and began to search the Tower. She was certain that the Teen Leader had been out with the others, but maybe she had just assumed. Starfire missed him every moment that she was away from him, for she was in love. Love is a dangerous thing, Starfire had once heard, but it made no sense. Love was mustard and puppies, not poison and knives.

Robin and Starfire had been an official couple for a week now. It had been a beautiful day when Robin asked her if she wanted to be officially his girlfriend. The sun had hung in the sky and they traveled to the seaside. The skies had slowly clouded over as the day waned into night. She looked at the rain, and laughed. It wasn't miserable to her, but it was gorgeous. The rain splashed off her hair and dripped down her skin, the rain giving her an aura of purity. Robin took her hand and they ran to shelter, laughing all the way. She looked up into the sky and laughed. He had taken her aside, away from all prying eyes and asked her to be his. Starfire was sincerely shocked by the question. Her heart had become flimsy and weak, and she had lost her footing. However, as she fell, Robin was there to catch her. He spoke gently, "I really like you a lot, Star," he had said, blushing the familiar blush of awkward romance. She stared into his eyes, lost in love.

That was the day she cherished most.

"Robin? Are you around, Robin?" Starfire asked, hopefully. There was no answer. His room was devoid of his person, there was no sign the training room was in use, and the kitchen was empty in a frighteningly dismal way.

"Robin is not present, Raven," Starfire reported, dismally,

"Yeah, I had kinda noticed," Raven said in her monotone voice. She stood and looked at Starfire, "Well, what were we going to do while 'hanging out' together?" she emphasized the strangeness of the ritual by mimicking the English language's convention of a quotation mark.  "The mall?"

"The Maul of Shopping!" she hadn't quite differentiated between homonyms, "That would be wondrous!" nor had she learned how to use the more modern expressions available to a modern speaker of the language. She found English strange. They had so many words and yet did not implement half of them, especially considering the precision of many of the words' meanings.

"Yeah, sure," Raven seemed to agree. Starfire laughed. Raven had a very funny tone when she talked. "Well, are we going?"

*********************************

Raven and Starfire walked through the quiet corridors of the mall. Starfire smiled happily at the sight of every shop. Raven scowled at everyone else. As such, they covered the whole mall in adoration and bitterness in no time at all. Starfire happily chirped on about her week, "Robin is so very sweet. He too me out to dinner last night,"

"I know," Raven answered,

"It was a very nice Italian restaurant. Italia is in Europe, is it not?"

"Yes, it is, and yes, I know."

"He ordered for us a kind of pasta, I do not recall what sort, and a seafood dish. I very much enjoyed the mustard they offered there. It was most delicious,"

"I know, and no it isn't,"

"How do you know, Raven? Has Robin all ready related the tale of our excursion to you? I imagine he has! He is so very nice and he tells exaggerated stories about me to all his friends about how wonderful and nice I am,"

"No, he hasn't told me anything,"

"Then how do you know?" Starfire said, "Did I all ready relate the tale to you?"

"No, the guys dragged me along to spy on you," she answered. Starfire wondered briefly if there was a moment hesitation for her answer, or maybe she had just forgotten how to breathe for a second and needed breath. "Didn't you see us in the booth behind Robin?"

"No, I didn't. I was too busy adoring Robin," she admitted with a blush, "He is very handsome,"

"Yes, I know," Raven answered,

"The way his face is so slight and boyish," she described. She started to notice that there was a growing field of energy around Raven's head, "And he has a very charming smile,"

"I know!" Raven yelled. In the far distance a man fell down from a collapsed stepladder. Raven cleared her throat, "Sorry,"

"Is something troubling you, dearest friend?" Starfire asked,

"Nothing," Raven answered. She straightened her hair. "Starfire?" Starfire looked at a jewelry store. Something had caught her eye. It was a simple pair of necklaces, but each had the half of a beautiful design. A bird over a star, "What's that?"

"I think I shall purchase it," Starfire said, "It is so pretty,"

"Hm, a bird and a star. Fitting," Raven said, seriously, "Going to give one to Robin?"

"No, I think not," Starfire walked into the store, and returned with one of the necklaces hanging off her shoulders, "Please accept this as a token of my friendship!" Starfire said, happily. Raven took the necklace in her hands. She looked at its details, fine and delicate.

"I, I will treasure it," Raven said, calmly. Starfire floated behind Raven,

"Allow me to help you try it on?"

"Sure," Raven said, shrugging. Starfire laughed merrily and gently put the pendant around Raven's neck. It fell on her breast gently and shone in contrast to the dark colors of her uniform. Raven smiled slightly. It was barely noticeable to the naked eye, but she was happy for this moment.

"Friends forever, Raven?"

"Always."

***********************************

The guys arrived had home. "Okay," Cyborg declared loudly. His stomach growled in agreement, "Food!"

"Oh yeah! Supreme Tofu Bean Burrito!" Beast Boy said, "I am so there,"

"You guys go without me. I'm going to see if Star's in," Robin said. His stomach grumbled, "Maybe take her out for lunch,"

Cyborg and Beast Boy snickered, "All ready got you whipped has she?" Cyborg offered, "Man, you're lame,"

"Hey!" Robin argued, "Star's not making me spend every minute with her, I just want to,"

"Sure," Beast Boy said, "And you like listening to an hour of mindless babble!" his two friends burst into laughter. Cyborg held back the laughter,

"Ooh! I got it, 'Oh Robin! I am assured that these shoes I have purchased yesterday are perfect for this ensemble. Do you not believe that starfish go well with mustard? Do you want some more mustard to wash down your pasta?'" he couldn't go on further, laughter broke through. Robin glared at his two friends and shook his fist menacingly,

"If you guys keep on making fun of my girlfriend I'll show you a world of pain," he threatened. Cyborg looked at him, serious for a second, and then broke back into a flood of laughter,

"He'll show me a world of pain! That's a good one!"

Robin angrily turned to leave the foyer, "Hold up, man," Beast Boy said. Cyborg chuckled a bit but regained his composure by large, "We're just messing with ya, dude. Don't take it personally, okay?"

Robin stood there for a few seconds. Cyborg and Beast Boy stood tense at attention. He turned around and smiled at them, "Sure, I get it. Just stop quoting Star or else I'll have to get mad." The three guys broke into laughter. They did not notice that the girls had arrived behind them.

"Excuse me?" Starfire asked from behind the guys. "What is so funny? Did someone make a pun or delightful play on words?" she was brimming with innocence.

"Hey, Star!" Robin said, masking his guiltiness with a shaky smile, "How's it going?"

"Oh! Most wondrous, Robin! Behold, my new friendship necklace!" she showed the half-pendant to Robin,

"Um, is it broken?"

"Oh my, no! It came in two parts. One I keep for myself and the other I bestowed to my best friend in the world so that we may forever remember our bonds of Friendship and Comradery. It is a very special necklace!"

"Oh?" Robin said with amusement playing on his lips, "Who has the other half." There was a moment of heaviness in the air as the boys turned to look at Raven with the star shaped pendant around her neck. She glared at them and in her menacing hollow monotone said,

"Not a peep."

The boys remained quiet as Raven passed. There was a strange moment when Starfire thought Raven had stalled. It was certainly most unusual. Raven was a woman who moved with purpose and speed. She did not waver from her course (read: Path to her room). Whatever it was, Starfire dismissed it as unimportant. She moved next to Robin, "Oh, Robin! How I have missed you! Would you like for me to prepare for you one of your Earth delicacies? I have been working on this strange food you know as 'Toast'. It is funny that you burn the bread in order for it to taste better,"

"Um, Star?" Robin said. One chance, one shot at it, "How about we just go down to get some pizza?"

"Certainly!"

*********************************

And so they went for pizza. Robin took Starfire's hand and smiled. She returned the smile. They sat on the overhang, and looked over the city. "I love it here," Robin said, "For once I'm my own hero. Back in Gotham, I was just the Boy Wonder, but here I'm Robin, leader of the Teen Titans,"

"You are an exemplary leader," Starfire said, eagerly, "We all love you,"

"Thanks, Star," Robin said, blushing. "You don't know how much that means,"

"Oh, Robin!" she attached herself to him. She failed to see how uncomfortable it made Robin, "I love you most of all!"

"I know," Robin said. Their pizza arrived, baked to their request. It was shaped like a heart, "Hey, they actually did it!"

"Oh!" Starfire clasped her hands together, "It is beautiful!"

The waiter went to the next table. A beautiful woman in a scarf and sunglasses was sitting there, legs crossed and was fixing her make up. She was gorgeous with the slight tan to her skin, and her violet and black ensemble seemed to be the latest fashions of Paris. "Can I get you anything, miss?" he managed. She uncrossed her legs and got up,

"No, I think I found everything I came here for," she said, arrogantly. She closed her compact and walked inside and towards the exit. She swayed her hips seductively as she passed Robin, giving him what could have been the most sensual smile the young leader had ever seen. He arced his brow at the woman, who he couldn't recognize for the life of him. 

"Robin?" Starfire asked, a tiny taint of jealousy on her breath, "Is something wrong?"

"Should I know her?" Robin asked, idly, "She seemed to act like she did,"

"No, I do not think so," she said, quickly, "Let us share in the consuming of the pizza!"

"Sure thing, Star!" he chirped, beginning to eat. Starfire looked angrily in the direction that the woman had left.

"Excuse me for a minute, I need to go, what was it, ah, powder my nose?"

"Sure," Robin said, slowly. He looked up as Starfire left, "I'm in trouble now."

************************************

Starfire chased the woman at a distance. The woman threw her compact out, removed the scarf from around her head, letting her mane of black hair fly free, and threw out the glasses. She turned to look at Starfire, "I was wondering when you'd catch up," Blackfire said, looking at her little sister with disdain, "Dearest sister."

"Sister! What are you doing out of prison? It was very not nice trying to frame me last time you visited,"

"Starfire, do yourself a favor and shut up," Blackfire said, "You're so naïve, little sister. You got me locked away in there, now I'm here to make you feel the same betrayal I did,"

"But, you were planning on betraying the sacred bonds of sisterhood so you could elude capture, I should think I have all ready felt the same betrayal you have in that very act,"

"Look, I want revenge and I'm going to get it. Emotions aren't logical, sister," Blackfire flew towards the overhang, "Say goodbye to your boyfriend,"

"No! Do not involve Robin!"

The sinister sister descended in front of Robin, "Hey there, loverboy," she said, her voice a seductive purr, "How about flying my way for a little while," Robin moved to attack, though he was somewhat disarmed by her seductive tone, 

"Don't try any funny business, Blackfire," he threatened,

"Oh, don't be that way!" She took him by the arm, "I'm here to show you a good time,"

"I don't think so," Robin said, defiantly.

Starfire moved to defend her beloved, "Let go of him, sister,"

"I don't think I will," retorted she, taking Robin into a strong hold, "Kidnapping is _so_ not my style, but it's better than spending time in that prison cell any longer,"

"Hey, let me go!" Robin said while he squirmed in the viselike embrace. Blackfire looked at him, and with a smile that any spider would have killed for moved in for the kill. "What are you doing?" She kissed him fully on the lips.

"Just giving you a little souvenir of our time together, Robin," she threw him at Starfire, "Catch! When you're ready to talk, let's see, why don't we chat on the rooftop where you betrayed me to those stupid cops."

"Sister, this irrational and very not nice," she caught Robin effortlessly, "I shall alert the proper authorities to your whereabouts!"

"Wow, that's some threat, sister. I wouldn't, don't ask why, I just wouldn't"

"What hit me," said Robin. He looked at Starfire, and seemed relieved, "Thanks Star,"

"You are welcome, Robin!" she chirped happily. Then she turned to Blackfire, "I will hear you out then,"

"Let's meet tonight, then. Midnight sounds fine by me, how about you. Not busy are you?" Blackfire scoffed, "Of course not. I'll see you then, sister," she flew out of sight, blowing a kiss towards Robin as she left.

"And now my stomach's all queasy," Robin announced, not particularly expecting anyone to care,

"That is good," Starfire said, her face relating a selfish relief,

"Thanks for the concern, Star," Robin said, a bit offended,

"Oh! You are serious? I thought you were relating your distaste over my sister pressing her lips upon yours forcefully," Starfire explained, "If your stomach is truly queasy, we shall return home,"

"Thanks," Robin said. He didn't want to tell her that it had started a little while after Blackfire's kiss.

************************************

Raven had been reading when they returned and raised her eyes to watch Starfire and Robin enter. Starfire was doting over Robin. He said he felt a bit woozy and wanted to sit, and took a seat next to Raven. She buried her head back into her book, glaring every few minutes at Robin out of irritation. He didn't seem to notice, "Whoa, when did it get so hot in here?" he said, weakly. Raven eyed him coolly,

"It's an air-conditioned building. We maintain a constant temperature in this room despite the season. It is also Autumn, so I somehow doubt a freak combination of a heat wave and a failure of the air-conditioning system has occurred. Furthermore, I'm not sweating like it's a sauna,"

"Great sense of humor you've got," Robin said, wryly, "You should share it when I'm feeling well,"

"Starfire, get him to his room. If he's caught the flu, I don't want it," There was an exchange of glances between Robin and Raven, and she nodded solemnly. "You should also get in contact with her sister as soon as possible. I urge you to. Please," there was a strange tone in Raven's voice. Starfire nodded in return,

"Come, Robin, we shall away to your sleeping chamber!" Starfire cheerily chirped, "Carefully, now,"

"Thanks, Star," he looked to Raven and smiled, mouthing something to her. Starfire did not catch its meaning but looked questioning at Raven. Raven didn't seem to notice either. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing, Robin, nothing at all. It must have been my imagination,"

"Must have been some imagination to get the smile off your face." He smiled, and she smiled back. She felt comfortable with him joking like that. She would be frightened the day that he stopped all his jokes.

"Come, you need rest," she took him to his room. Laying him gently on his bed, she kissed his forehead and tucked him in, "There, you are prepared for resting,"

"I'll say," Robin said, a manic blush spreading across his cheek, "Uh, Starfire?"

"Yes, Robin?"

"I want to ask you something," he said, warily, "Could you. No, no, too stupid,"

"Nothing is too 'stupid', Beloved Robin. Just ask."

"Tell me a story," Robin asked, bashfully, "Nothing fancy, just, whatever comes to your head,"

"Why, I certainly shall endeavor to create a soothing story for you," Starfire said, happily. She sat herself at his bedside and began to think. "Ah! I have the story. Once upon a time there was a princess who all her family adored. She was wise and beautiful, like all princesses are," she said, and hurriedly added, "And she was humble and told these things by her parents and did not truly believe them herself,"

"I think I have a pretty good image of her," Robin said, a slight smile on his face,

"Then, one day, she took a walk through the woods behind her beautiful palace. She saw the wonderful trees and the wondrous animals that lived there. She then saw a boy sitting by a stream. The boy was sad because he was merely the squire of a brave knight and no one believed his own merit despite how actively he presented it. The princess said to him, 'But you must certainly be brave to ride beside such a famous figure,' and he said, 'No, that is most cowardly.' The Princess loved this squire very much, and asked her father the king to consider the young squire for knighthood."

"Star," he smiled. He seemed to be enjoying the story,

"The king said, 'To prove his valor he must slay the witch to the north while his master is away fighting the hordes in the east,' and the princess told the squire this and he was glad. They took to preparing and soon selected the strongest blacksmith in the land. He forged himself the mightiest armor and joined them. As they traveled north they came upon a strange man who assumed the most wondrous of shapes! He told them of a sorceress who would aid them in defeating the vile witch,"

"I like this story," Robin said, "It's very nice,"

"Thank you, Robin," Starfire said, happily, "Now, where was I. Ah, they spoke to this wonderful sorceress who offered them aid so long as they, well, she said something of privacy,"

"Sounds familiar,"

"Oh, yes. They found the evil witch's tower and they bravely fought to the top where the witch assumed the princess's shape and declared her undying love for the squire. The squire, however said that he did not love her, but the real Princess. The witch's magic could not affect the brave squire and he defeated her with a swift blow," Starfire brushed Robin's slicked hair back, "And he returned to the kingdom a hero. Was that not a lovely story?"

"Loved it," Robin said, sleepily, "Geez, I must be out of it. Could you get me something to drink, Star?"

"Certainly, Robin."

**********************************  

This is the night. Night is black and lonesome. The morning may bring sunlight and joy, but the night is dangerous. The night has an edge to it, and that edge is murder. There was murder in the air. A slight, unmistakable, but slow moving stench filled Starfire's nose as she flew through the night sky. She had left Raven in charge of looking after their ill leader. She seemed eager to agree. Starfire thought for herself that it was very nice of her. Starfire thought, though, it was a bit suspicious.

She was in two minds, which is a state all humans must go through. Paranoia is the presence of only one voice: the frightened, childish voice in their head. Starfire was not paranoid, nor was she jealous. The word we're looking for here is cautious. She had never heard the expression "All's fair in love and war" but she most certainly subscribed to it. She may be playing by set rules, she did not know for certain if Raven was.

The night wind was cold and it burned her skin with its icy blaze. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself as she approached the warehouse. She landed with a light sound and looked around the barren rooftop. She sat to wait, and looked at the distant stars. If she squinted, maybe one of them would look like her home world.

She didn't understand why, but she could never truly go home again. There was a soft sound, like a kitten's footsteps. Starfire turned around and looked straight at the smirk on her sister's face, "Sorry I was late," Blackfire said, without an ounce of remorse, "Oh, little sister, you look so utterly pathetic. Now, onto business,"

"What business do I have with you, sister?" Starfire said, "You cannot force me to do anything,"

"Oh, don't tell me you didn't figure it out," Blackfire said, "I know the antidote,"

"What antidote? What have I not figured out?" 

"Oh god, I can't believe you," Blackfire said, angrily, "He's poisoned, but don't you worry your pretty little head, I know how to cute it,"

"He is poisoned!" Starfire exclaimed, "You, you, I can no longer call you sister, Blackfire!" She burned with righteous wrath, "He is my only love. He cannot die! You will be sorry if –"

"Calm down. Look, sister, there's a planet near here, probably a day's flight here and back if you're quick, oh, and might I add you're going to have to be." Blackfire smirked, "Anyway. There's an antidote there, for the poison of the Laucun plant. If you can bring it back in three day's he's fine. How's that for a deal?"

"I do not like this. Something about this seems wrong," Starfire asked, "What do you get out of it,"

"We'll see about that when you get there. I'd be quick. You've got until Noon, what day is today? Wednesday? Well, it's Thursday now, so I guess you have until Saturday,"

"You will not get away with this, Blackfire, I, I will alert the authorities,"

"Come on, sister, as if they'll find me." She threw her hair back and flew towards the sky. "The planet is called Shenandora."

Starfire watched as her sister flew into the blackness of the night and felt it envelop her. She felt despair, and she had no idea what awaited her when she arrived on the planet of Shenandora. She wanted to cry, but she did not want the night to see her tears.

***********************************

 Starfire crept through the side door of the Titans Tower, a smaller kitchen entrance designed to not make a racket. She had a key behind her ear. She opened it to see the sleeping forms of Beast Boy and Cyborg in the kitchen. It seems that they had been working hard to prepare something. A recipe had been left out and something had been in the oven. The oven looked charred and blackened, so it would seem that they had been following Starfire's directions very well. She smiled, glad to have helped them, and floated up to Robin's room. She peeked inside to see if he was awake. Raven had fallen asleep, sitting in a chair by his bed and resting her head gently on the bed beside him. Robin himself was sleeping. He lay on the bed with his arm placed over Raven's sleeping form.

Had she fallen asleep watching him? Has he fallen asleep and she stayed there?

Had he fallen asleep with his arm like that? Had it just moved there while he slept?

Starfire couldn't decide what. She told herself it had just been a coincidence. Right now she did not want more stress, all she wanted was to sleep. She looked around her simple room and had found the one thing she had been looking for. There was a small cabinet labeled with planets' names on it. Tamaran, Earth, all the major currencies were there. Shenandora had been a major trade partner with Tamaran, she recalled. She took a small sum from the cabinet and replaced it. She placed the money in her shoe and collapsed on the bed as the world faded out.

--------------------------------------------------

2 DAYS – Now I'm Here

OR

House of Shame

Starfire awoke early in the morning to the sight of emptiness. The pitch white of the ceiling stared down at her. "It is morning," she declared, to herself, "I must away if I hope to return on time. It is about a day's flight, Blackfire has said as much." She floated by the clock, it was 9:21 in the morning. She straightened out her dress, and floated slowly into Robin's room, "Robin?" she tested. Raven was no longer there, and Robin was asleep. She floated besides him and gently kissed his brow, "I must away, Robin. I shall return soon." She was about to away when she saw on the ground by the bed was a book, laying flat on its open pages. She lifted it up and looked it over,

_Why then must I watch him now as he sleeps so soundly here_

_Why must I suffer the temptations forbidden to me_

_Why must he be hers and I be locked with my fatal fear_

_Of the one who takes my darkness lock and turns the dread key?_

The handwriting was familiar. She closed the book and placed it gently on the bedside table. She daren't read the rest of it. There was a knock at the door. "Robin?" said a female voice, melancholy and monotone.

"He is still sleeping, Raven. And I am just leaving. Please tell the others that I will be away for the next few days,"

"Where are you going at a time like this?" Raven said. There was urgency in her voice, an urgency that had been there yesterday as well. Her voice was very good at concealing the subtleties.

"I am seeking an antidote for Blackfire's poison," Starfire said, curtly, "And I must leave immediately."

"I see. I am coming along,"

"You need not accompany me!"  Starfire said quickly,

"You will need help. Blackfire is up to something," Raven argued. "We can alert the boys to keep look-out for her here, and we can then concentrate on finding this antidote quickly,"

"I suppose," Starfire said. She sighed. "Very well, but we must be quick."

************************************

"You're going where?" Cyborg said, not amused, "Now?"

"Why?" Starfire asked, "Is there a problem?"

"Hell yeah, we're kind of busy here!" Cyborg declared. Beast Boy was somewhere within the recesses of the kitchen and the girls were not allowed in. Starfire even asked to be allowed in. Cyborg, in an act of desperation, had latched himself to the door and refused to budge. The two girls asked what they were hiding in there, Raven had speculated that it had been some kind of monstrous fire and that they did not want to admit to their failure. Cyborg insisted if the kitchen had burnt down, it would be because of the two girls. Raven was currently on the edge because of this. She had even offered to go in there and prepare something, but Cyborg had been very adamant about neither of them being allowed in. "What's the matter?" Cyborg crossed his arms and frowned at his female counterparts, "Some kind of emergency, Star?"

"A very, very, very large emergency," Starfire assured him, "We must be there and back by Saturday afternoon,"

"What?" Raven said, looking at her, "We have a time limit. Wonderful." Raven looked at Cyborg, "We're going whether or not you're going to protect our fearless leader,"

"Fine, fine." Cyborg growled, "Just see if we care that you're gone." Starfire was confused. Something seemed to be bothering Cyborg and it wasn't that they were leaving them in charge as much as leaving so soon and unexpectedly.

"I am so very sorry. When I return I will prepare the Pudding of Forgiveness!"

"Nah, it's all right, Star. We're just, well, you'll see when you get back," Cyborg said. Starfire smiled. It was true, you need only prepare the bitter Pudding of Forgiveness once and no one ever dares cross you ever again. Mother's wisdom is never dated. "I'd try and be back as soon as possible. Beast Boy's really going to be angry if you're not back by then, Star,"

"We shall away immediately," Starfire said. "Farewell, Cyborg."

************************************

They traveled across the stars. The cold glitter of the twinkling expanses of space reflected off their skin. The two women seeking an antidote for a poison that has left their friend stricken, however, united by their goal, they slip. There are glances exchanged between the beautiful one to the plain one. Villainous and sickly questions stirred in her head. Starfire landed before Raven and turned about on her the second she touched the ground, "Why did you _really_ want to come along, Raven," she asked with the dread face of jealousy on her tongue. Starfire almost gasped, this did not sound like her at all. 

"I told you." Raven looked around, "We seem to be a town. Shouldn't we hurry up and get this antidote?"

"Do not avoid my question!" Starfire said, indignantly.

"I'll give you my answer when you've calmed down a bit, Starfire," Raven said, angrily, "And after we've gotten the antidote. We don't have the time to squabble,"

"Fine. Let us go," Starfire said. She took deep breaths. She had never experienced this kind of rush. She had every reason to trust Raven, and yet a tiny voice in the back of her mind kept telling her that she couldn't be trusted. Emotions are funny things, you never notice them until they're gone, and then you can never find them until they go missing. Robin was her main concern right now, though, not this strange emotion and most importantly not Raven, "There is a apothecary. Come, I shall speak with them shall I?"

"Very well," Raven said, emotionless, "Quickly," there was that infuriating urgency. Starfire glared at Raven and floated in. She took that hand of the giant alien behind the counter and bowed,

"Salutations, I am Starfire of Tamaran," she said, formally, "I require an antidote for a unique kind of poison made from a plant native to this planet known as Laucun. Perhaps we should commence with the ceremony of purchasing for I am in a rush. I have but one day here and must away back to the planet of the one who is stricken by the said poison,"

"We don't do business with Tamarans," said the clerk rudely, "Go home, little girl,"

"But it is imperative that I procure this antidote, my friend's life depends upon it," Starfire pleaded, "Here! Here is the required amount. I am paying for it, you see?"  
"We don't accept that currency, little girl. We got news of an attempted break in last night. Some Tamaran thought that the Crown Jewels would make a nice addition in some private collection," he said. The man was ten feet tall but he was only three feet wide. He did not look particularly menacing. Starfire would try again to reason, 

"Please?" she said, "I will leave immediately, I am not here to steal the Crown Jewels."

"A likely story," he said, "Look, leave or I'm calling the cops on you, little girl." The way he annunciated little girl made her feel tiny in comparison in every manner of the word. The shelf behind him was filled with antidotes of all variety, and a small, green vial contained the desired object. She could not buy it, nor could Raven with the current currency. What a wretched state. However, Robin's life is at the stake, she remembered, and that meant nothing would deter her,

"I am sorry," she said. The Starbolt ripped the roof open.

************************************

Raven had not been inside the store, and when Starfire ran out of the store in her hurry, she did not see Raven waiting outside either. Starfire had a wild, guilty look in her eye. Blackfire had won, the authorities were surely on their way here and that meant that Starfire was in very, very big trouble. "Raven!" she declared, wildly, "Where are you? We must leave immediately!" The air was pregnant with expectation. Someone should have yelled out 'Halt!' or 'Stop, thief!' now, but there was no cry.

She heard the noise as though it were the pitter-patter of a million ant feet. Then, it began to take shape. Ten feet tall and all in uniform they marched up. The Sherandorans were much more threatening than they would appear without the uniform. There were at least a hundred of them. Their faces hardened and dark glared at Starfire. Their commander looked her over, and with only a nod the forces opened fire.

Blackfire was winning. Starfire did not want to lose to Blackfire now. Blackfire had forced her hand, but she still had an ace in the hole. She was fast and she had a reason to keep running. "Raven! Raven!" she screeched as she ran from the fire. "Where are you, Raven!"

She passed by block after block of stores. No one answered her cries; many stared out of windows at the commotion outside, but no one came. Raven was not among them. Starfire briefly entertained the thought of just leaving. It was simple and she could escape the attack. However, a small part of her wished to stay and find her sister as well as Raven.

Yes, that was her goal now. Revenge.

***********************************

The clock by Robin's bedside chimed noon.

---------------------------------------------------

1 DAY – Play the Game

OR

The Web is Broken

Starfire thought for a second. Where could Blackfire be? She said she would be here, waiting for her, and yet she hadn't seen head nor tails of the villainous sibling. Starfire may act like she is a bit in the clouds, but that shouldn't be confused for a lack of deductive reasoning. The Shenandoran had said that there had all ready been an attempted robbery by a Tamaran here, and of course Blackfire was vain enough to fancy one of them. However, she had just blown up a store to steal an antidote with a Starbolt, an ability attributed to her people. The army that had pursued her thought she was Blackfire, and that most likely left the Crown Jewels ripe for the taking.

Starfire rose into the air, dodging the fire from the pursuing authorities. She looked at the buildings below. The city was a scattered assortment of building blocks. There was no rhyme or reason to the city's street. The sprawling expanse eventually lead to a large building hidden behind rows of what seemed to be banks and emporiums. The building's size and elegance made it seemly to be a palace. Starfire weaved through the blasts and proceeded towards the distant palace.

As she flew towards the palace, she felt a shot about to strike her when darkness forced it back. Flying up behind Starfire was Raven, who looked almost a bit guilty and a bit curious at the same time. "What trouble did you get into while I was gone?"

"I was put into an unfavorable situation," Starfire answered, "Blackfire has made this entire city up in arms against Tamarans," 

"I had not foreseen this," Raven answered, "Perhaps I could have,"

"There was nothing for it, Raven." Starfire was distant and focused, "We are not leaving until I stop Blackfire." Raven looked at Starfire and only nodded in agreement. They soared towards the palace and as they descended, the first stopped. They hit the ground lightly and looked at the palace gate. The guards that had been stationed there had been taken out and were crumpled under rubble. The attack seemed to be made by starbolts. Starfire looked at them and walked in. Her eyes were a green glow and her hands burned with righteous wrath. There was only so much she could take until there would be no more Miss Nice Girl. Blackfire had pushed that limit.

The halls of the palace were decorated in fine tapestries. There seemed to have been more struggles with in the building, as rubble from starbolt blasts was evident. Starfire looked at the pathway in front of her. The palace was not too complex. There was a hub beyond the main path and each hall way from there lead to different chambers. The hub functioned as a throne room, and the decorative throne was currently occupied by a decorated Blackfire. "Sister! I wasn't expecting to see you here," she said, seemingly shocked, "Did you get what you came for?"

"Blackfire, you have pushed me too far. I no longer can even say your name without foul bile rising within my throat. You have tortured me so, poisoned my boyfriend, destroyed my good name on two occasions, and casually ignore it as though it were nothing at all. What do you want from me?"

"Maybe I want to be you, to have your dashing lover, to experience the excitement of life on Earth fighting all the time, to receive fame, fortune, adoration from the people of that silly backwater world. To live a low-key life with all the high-key perks. Maybe I want to be you," Blackfire answered. "Sister, you have a gift I'm not even sure you realize you have. I remember how delighted I was to see your face on Earth, twisting with that wretched feeling of 'what's so great about her'. You make people jealous, my sweet sister,"

"I do not mean to! Unlike you!"

"That I can communicate in the vernacular? That I know how to laugh at unfunny jokes? That I love dancing and poetry? All the things I did on Earth were things that I never got accepted for at home. Sister, you've got so much to learn about life," Blackfire said, "Who's to say I can't afford small luxuries like crowns and tiaras. I'm not the heir to the throne back at home."

"I had no part in that," Starfire contested, "Why can you dislike me for that?"

"For the same reason your partner is currently rolling her eyes," she said. Raven was seen passing the archway into the hallway. She looked angrily at Blackfire,

"Because I find your 'pity me' routine to be boring? Please," Raven said, "I can't believe I thought you were," she searched for a word, "Acceptable."

Blackfire laughed unpleasantly, "Look, girls, I'm sure there's a way to resolve this simply," she looked at her hand, which burned with the righteous wrath, "We all want the guy, but only one of us can have him, right?" Starfire looked at Blackfire angrily. Her gaze crept towards Raven, who had lost her usual stoic expression, "Two ways. Either we fight for him, or, in a worst case scenario, I kill him,"

"What's the worse case scenario," Raven said, and Starfire and her both knew the answer,

"Obviously if I lose." The three looked at one another. "So, what game shall we play?" She thought, "Oh, let's give Robin a chance and have a race. Losers relinquish all claims to the guy."

"I," Raven said, stuttering unsure of herself. The composure Raven had all ways worn was fading. "This is not a good situation,"

"I will play this game, Blackfire. If you lose, though," Starfire's eyes narrowed, angrily, "You will be arrested and sent back to that prison and I will be sure that you will be there for a very long time." Blackfire looked at Raven,

"Well, will you play or not?"

"How do you know that I love him?" Raven said, "I have banished emotions from my being,"

"Sure," Blackfire answered, "But I never said that."

"But –"

"Let me explain," Blackfire said, "I want the guy, but I certainly don't love him. Not like you two do, it seems." Blackfire scoffed at her, "So, I know that because you just told me."

"Is that why you came, Raven?" Starfire asked, "Because you love him?"

"That's not exactly the reason," Raven answered, "There's more to it than that. I told you we do not have time to discuss this,"

"But you do love him." Starfire looked angrily at Raven. There were no words exchanged, but Raven saw the meaning behind the look even without her talents. She closed her eyes and looked at Blackfire,

"I refuse to partake in this game. Starfire may find reason for making Robin a prize, but I do not. You say I must relinquish claims if I lose? I never had them to begin with, and I definitely didn't have a chance. I will administer the medicine to him. Play your stupid game," Raven said, mightily, "There is more to love than being with the person."

"Fine." Blackfire turned to Starfire, "Just you and me, sister, first one to the warehouse wins. Give the witch the antidote and let's go." There was electricity in their eyes. Starfire handed the antidote to Raven,

Starfire handed the bag to Raven and with a single command turned away. "You will not lose it." 

Raven said nothing. She just watched the two sisters fighting wordlessly and then take off with enough force to blow her cloak straight behind her.

**************************************

The darkness of space was burnt by two streaks of light. The two sisters raced neck and neck. Starfire looked at Blackfire, and Blackfire stared back. A burst of energy whizzed past Starfire's face, causing a sensation of heat and pain as it barely missed her cheek. Blackfire gave her a 'thumb's up' as she slowed down and fired more blasts at her younger sister. Starfire twisted around and returned the attack. The blasts passed through Blackfire's image, and a streak of hot pink scorched the nothing beside her.

The elder sibling grinned as she held long both hands and fired the bolts straight behind her as she moved in front of Starfire. Starfire ducked underneath and zipped right under Blackfire. She threw a blast upwards at her sister, and as the blast hit her, the elder sibling slowed down. Starfire moved into the lead, looking behind her momentarily to see if Blackfire had recovered. The elder sibling gave a scowl and raced forward. Starfire smirked and waved at Blackfire as she moved to leave her behind.

Objects passed by in the endless reaches of the cosmos. Starfire dodged to the side of a slowly moving boulder. Whatever it had once been, it had been moving in this fashion for a long time, passing momentum off of objects as it collided and slowing down gently. Starfire slowed down, and pushed it backwards, smiling gaily as it hurtled towards Blackfire. The rock shattered into millions of tiny stones as an angry Blackfire plowed straight through the stone, her hands still glowing from her wrath. She looked at Starfire, grinned, and threw a starbolt right to her side. Almost in that instant she threw a second that passed barely by Starfire's other side. The two slowly arched towards each other and collided, creating a large explosion. Starfire was pushed back as Blackfire passed right by.

The siblings were close to one another. They both moved with the same speed, but Blackfire knew she had the advantage of cunning. Starfire's charming naiveté might have won her many admirers, but Blackfire's mind had won her many riches. Blackfire grabbed Starfire and winked. They were passing by the planet of Neptune, and Blackfire spun the two of them around until Starfire was facing the planet. She took a starbolt and threw Starfire and the bolt towards the planet. There was an explosion and Starfire hurtled down to the planet below. "Whoopsie!" the elder sister gasped, and hurried towards the planet Earth.

Starfire had been pulled in by the gravity of the planet, and was unable to stop her plummet to the earth below. She looked at the forming sky as she fell into the atmosphere. "I will not lose," she said. She recovered in the air and flew out of the gravity. She burst forth and hurried towards the prize. The passing expanses seemed endless, and she could no longer see Blackfire in front of her. She braced herself, turned around, and created an explosion right behind her. The force rocketed her faster, and though she lost control for the minutes that followed, nothing seemed to be in her way. Her control was recovered before she hurtled straight into a wandering planetoid. She passed near the rings of Saturn. There was a vague pink shape in the distance. Starfire smirked, checked her path, and repeated her propulsion strategy. The burst sent her flying uncontrollably, but she could see Blackfire and that was all she needed to see. 

Blackfire arrogantly sped past Jupiter. She had never read the story of the tortoise and the hare, but if she had she would have scoffed at the hare's idiocy. Taking a nap after you've crossed the finish line is certainly a more important thing. She laughed as she nonchalantly tossed a starbolt into the giant wanderer. Her hand was hit by an incoming blast. She whipped her head around to look at where the blast came from while rubbing her wounded arm. Starfire gave her a 'v' gesture as she passed by. There was a blast and Starfire was propelled forward and Blackfire backwards.

Starfire had a definite lead passing Mars. The finishing line was a dot in the distance still, but it grew in size with every passing instant. She threw another pair of starbolts and propelled herself further. She could no longer see Blackfire, but she had a feeling of uneasiness. The finishing line was taking a definite spherical shape in the distance. There was a dot that could likely be the moon around it. She was almost home, and almost in Robin's arms again. There were some asteroids in front of her path. She darted from one to the other, avoiding them deftly. She smiled as she saw the last in the belt. However, as soon as she was close the asteroid exploded, acting like a grenade. The hot pink blast told her who had done it. Blackfire rocketed by. Starfire narrowed her eyes and moved through the shrapnel. Her arms were nicked and her legs hurt, but she was neck and neck with her sister now. Earth was growing large in front of them. They both pushed themselves to the limit.

They passed the finish line at the same time. They landed on the roof of the warehouse at the same time.

*************************************

There were people awaiting their arrival. Standing at the finishing line were Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. Cyborg had his blaster trailed on the two of them, looking none too happy. Raven was stoic, and Beast Boy was at the ready. "I won!" Starfire declared,

"No! I won!" Blackfire contested, "It's obvious,"

"Is it, now?" Cyborg said, "It doesn't matter much because we're keeping an eye on you until the authorities arrive. And that's any minute now,"

"I'd consider kissing your ass goodbye," Beast Boy quipped. "Geez, babe, why did someone so beautiful gotta be so evil." Raven said nothing. She just looked around. There seemed to be some building materials, and she looked towards Blackfire, her eyes fading into white. Starfire noticed it, as did Blackfire,

"I'm not sticking around for this," Blackfire said, starting to levitate upwards, "Ciao!"

"No you do not," Starfire said, launching after Blackfire, "You will be arrested for this, Blackfire. Just like I promised,"

"What if I refuse, sister?" there was a sonic blast to the right of Blackfire's head,

"That was a warning shot. Next time, I won't miss," Cyborg said evenly. There was a shine to him and he looked dramatic with the gun trailed on Blackfire. Blackfire launched upwards. Cyborg kept the gun trailed, but didn't fire. Beast Boy transformed into a hawk and flew up after the escaping convict. Chains started to snake after her. Starfire readied a starbolt in her hand. There was a tense moment, until Blackfire fired a starbolt downwards at Cyborg.

It barely missed Beast Boy, who dodged to a safe distance and continued pursuit, changing shape to improve his speed. Blackfire's bolt hit the gun arm and deactivated his arm. "Dammit, she got me," Cyborg announced. The chain reached up and grabbed Blackfire's leg. Blackfire was pulled back down by reaction. She turned to blast the chain when Beast Boy got up into her face, distracting her. Starfire threw a bolt at Blackfire's back and she screamed in pain and plummeted to the roof below, landing with a soft thud. The chain moved to tie her arms.

The authorities would arrive in five minutes. The clock read 11:55.

********************************

The team returned home immediately. Raven walked Starfire up to Robin's room, "I administered the antidote, but it will take time to take affect. We can only wait and see," she said, visibly upset for the first time since Starfire had met her, "I'm sorry about that," Raven said, "I want you to know –"

"I do not wish to hear it," Starfire said, hastily. There was a tone of anger, of jealousy in her voice, "Robin is mine, do you understand? You cannot be in love with him, he is mine to be in love with. Do you understand that, Raven?"

"I," Raven said. There was a moment of hesitation, "Understand. Perfectly," there was nothing but icy indifference in her voice. They approached the room slowly, there was a tense silence. They opened the door and peered inside. Robin was sleeping within. They dared not wake him, for fear that he would wake nevermore.

They were motionless like statues when the clock struck 12:00.

---------------------------------------------

Day 0: It's a Hard Life

Or

Looking Back on my Life

The clock chimed the final notes of noon and the two women looked at the prone form of the boy they both cared so much for. They waited five, then ten minutes, but he did not stir. Raven spoke, quietly, "His heart is still beating, but he hasn't woken. Perhaps we administered it too late," there was a hollow empty quality to her voice, "I do not know if he will ever wake up."

"This, this cannot be! Robin must awake! He simply must!" Starfire took her pendant in her hand and looked at it, "This is like a fairy tale, and this is not real. The witch does not win!"

Raven said nothing, and looked sadly at Robin's form. She laid her head down on the bed and let out what sounded like a single sob. There was no other sound, but it was enough to cause all the aimless anger that was boiling up in Starfire to be directed towards her. She violently grabbed the pendant from around Raven's neck and tore it off. 

"I trusted you as my friend and you lied to me! I do not want to even imagine what you did with him while I did not see! I do not want to see you ever again!" She turned to storm out the door, tears in her eyes. Raven looked up, and wiped the empty tears from her eyes,

"I came with you because he asked me to, because he loved you too much," Raven said,

"Did he know how you felt, Raven? Did he?" She did not turn around, but there was venomous accusation in her tone. She wouldn't have recognized her own voice, but the guilt and grief in her rose up in vile proportions. She wanted to blame her sister, she wanted to blame Raven, she wanted to even blame Robin for what had happened. She never apologized, she realized, but somewhere in her heart, looking at Raven's empty expression, that Raven never doubted Starfire for a minute.

Raven was strangely compassionate, and strangely caring. She feared emotion and understand them perfectly. This clarity of thought wasn't afforded to the emotional Starfire. She heard Raven squeak out an answer, "Yes," and then, in a smaller, even more timid answer, "Though I never told him in words." Starfire had never heard guilt on Raven's lips before. Emotion, even in its faintness, was rare with Raven's tongue. "I regret it," Raven said, "But that's no consolation to you right now." Starfire turned on Raven, punching at her. The punch didn't hurt much, but it pushed Raven's face to the side, "I am… sorry,"

"I trusted you," Starfire said, her arm still extended, "You betrayed my trust."

There was a voice from the bed. It was weak and weary, but it was clearly his voice, "Just like you're betraying who I thought you were,"

"Robin!" There was a cry of joy as Starfire saw him awake and alive, "I am so glad to see you." Raven said nothing, frozen in her empty state. Robin sighed, visibly upset. "Robin?"

"Starfire," Robin said, slowly, "I love you." He then took a breath, and looked at Raven, "And I think I may love Raven, too. I just can't have you attacking her after all she's done to make up for one mistake a few days ago." He looked to Raven, "Starfire, I don't think we can make this work. I love you, but I just don't know. You're a different person than you were when we started, Star. I'm sorry,"

"You, you are delivering the Ritual of Dump?" Starfire asked, horrified, "To be with Raven instead?" Raven looked at Starfire, and then at Robin. She said nothing,

"Maybe some day we'll go on a date, but it won't be tomorrow, and it won't be next week. I, I need time to recover. Star, y'know this really hurts me, this is really hard on me," he said, "But if I break up your friendship with Raven, I couldn't go on."

"I, I do not understand!" Starfire exclaimed, "I need to be alone."

She looked at Raven, and unsure of what to do, she took her own pendant forcefully from her neck and gave both pieces to Raven. She then flew out of the room, filled with despair, grief, and guilt, now aimed entirely at herself. She heard a radio blaring a song so melancholy that she let the words be absorbed in her memory forever. She remembered forever this verse:

_The Only Love…_

_No use in my pretending to be a part of you_

_Or you the heart of me_

_How can you say to me that I should go on living?_

_I left the only life I had…_

_With… with… you._

***************************************

The skies threatened. The clouds hung high over the giant tower's roof, and over the sole form on top of it. She looked to the sky. She didn't know what she was waiting for. There was something about the clouds; she knew that it would fall someday, but what it was and what day it would fall, she couldn't possibly imagine. Her heart ached heavily. She had accumulated many used tissues, and her eyes were red with tears. Raven had told her that Robin was in a similar state when she had come to check on her.

She and Starfire had a long talk, and she would never truly forget the strangely timid Raven, usually brimming with the majesty of darkness, helping Starfire to put on her pendant. She had trouble with the clasp and Starfire had helped her fingers open it to place it on. There was forgiveness, true forgiveness, which did not need words then. Cyborg had said that Beast Boy wanted to see her, but Starfire said nothing. She looked at the skies, bewildered by the ether. There was a crackle of energy in the air.

Beast Boy had come up with a small, messy looking cake. He had timidly presented it to Starfire, "I made it to commemorate your first week as a couple, but, geeez, I can't believe this." He flopped down beside Starfire and stared up at the sky, "Looks like rain,"

"It does."

"Star, I really wanted to make that cake to prove to Raven that I could do it. I wanted to impress her," he said, "I can understand where you're coming from. I just, well, I just have to hope that I'll get a shot at her someday,"

"You have a chance,"

"You do, too," he said, "Take a bite. Please? People change, people grow up, even you and me. We got to hope that someday we'll overcome the problems that get us into these situations. Robin, too, he'll change with time. He may come to change his mind about what he said today. He can't just not love you, can he? I mean, he was stricken before. C'mon, taste it. I worked hard on that,"

"Very well," she took a bite of the cake. She said it was good and set it down, never once did her eyes stray from their vigil.

"You look like you're waiting for something," Beast Boy said, "You want me to get you something to drink?"

"Yes, that would be nice," she watched Beast Boy give a salute and scurry back inside the T. Starfire smiled. She looked to the sky, and watched as the rain fell on her face. Whatever tomorrow would bring, whatever she did with her life, she swore to herself that she would no longer look back in regret. She would look back on herself and say, "I did it for love."

And love fell from the sky, and that was all that mattered in the end.

----------------------------------------------

EPILOGUE/AUTHOR'S NOTES 2

The song 'It's a Hard Life', by Freddie Mercury, is one of poignant loss. Romances fall apart, certainly not as fast as detailed in the above pages, but love is something that is strange and fleeting. Starfire experienced dying love because of realizing she lost love. Raven and Robin did eventually fall in love. Whether they married or not is up to the reader's imagination. Often times, when two people in love with those who refuse them, they fall in love with each other. However, what happened next is most incredible.

Beast Boy and Starfire did not fall in love.

Yes, it sounds almost sad, but they did not fall in love, but they both found love. I won't say who, and I shan't say how. That is for them to know, and them to remember. Each story that is pounded on the keyboard truly happens somewhere; it's the only way that stories can exist. Love is a strange thing. Blackfire cannot love because all she knows is herself. She can only obtain, and possession is not love.

Starfire shifted between this ideal, and love. She was in the middle, loving Robin, but wanting herself to be the only one to love him. This is down to naiveté, and she should never be faulted. In her youth, she desperately clung to love and that is natural. The sensations overwhelmed her, and it twisted anger and bitterness inside.

Raven loved. We do not see her side of the story. To see that would spoil the story. We know only that in one night, Raven planted the seeds of the future relationship between Robin and her by a single gesture. It was a kiss, not passionate, because passion denotes strength of emotion, but a kiss filled with a tender, faint emotion that she couldn't contain. That is all we need to know.

The story's structure seems unbalanced. This is intentional. I cannot relate the story of Beast Boy's attempts to impress Raven, or Raven's views on the events. Imagine these events in your head, write them out, they're traditional love stories.

This story was about the villainess, the friend whose love is evil to the protagonist in these stories. This is about their anguish.

When emotions had died down, Starfire and Raven visited Shenandora, and saw to it that the misunderstanding was sorted out. Starfire paid for damages and for the antidote at this time. She and Raven walked slowly down the street. Raven said she had something to show Raven, and she led Starfire to a small store. It was a jewelry shop. She talked with the storeowner, and the owner brought out a set of bracelets that had been set aside by Raven on their previous visit. "I had been looking around the block when I saw this in the store window," she had explained. "I heard your cry and hurriedly asked the owner to put it aside for later. I'm sorry I had not been there earlier,"

"Do not concern yourself," Starfire said, "Is this why you wished to exchange me Earth money for Tamaran currency?"

"Yes," Raven said, "I wanted to buy it," the bracelets were pearl and engraved on each was half a symbol, a star over a bird, "Because you are my friend,"

Starfire smiled in a happy manner, "Then we are friends forever once more?"

"We never weren't," Raven said, softly,

"I am fortunate that you are my friend, Raven," Starfire said. She put on the bracelet, and happily compared it to Raven's. 

And in the coming days, they were still friends, forever.

**_FIN_**


End file.
